1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat apparatus in which a seat back can be inclined with respect to a seat cushion.
2. Related Art
As a conventional seat apparatus in which a seat back can be inclined with respect to a seat cushion, a vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below is known. This vehicle seat includes two manipulating units, i.e., a webbing manipulated for reclining adjustment and a manipulation knob manipulated to incline the seat back forward and fold it over the seat cushion. This seat apparatus is provided with a lock lever having a hook projection engaged with a step portion of a base plate on a free hinge side. Accordingly, the seat back is not inclined forward more than necessary when the webbing is manipulated. This prevents an occupant from feeling cramped between the seat back and the seat cushion when he/she does reclining adjustment while seated.
The document that describes the related art is listed below.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3578905